A hernia is basically a defect resulting in the protrusion of part of an organ, tissue or structure through the wall of a body cavity within which it is normally contained.
Meshes may be applied subcutaneously (e.g., under the skin) internally or externally of the abdominal wall and may be either absorbable or nonabsorbable depending on the nature and severity of the particular defect or hernia being treated.
Both laparoscopic and open procedures have been preferred for the treatment of hernias with meshes. It is desirable to treat hernias, as when carrying out any surgery, with as little trauma to the patient as possible, reducing the post-operative pain for the patient. Thus, improvements to meshes, including reducing post-operative pain remain desirable.